


The Story of Us

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beginnings, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Love Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: The story of Niam
Relationships: Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Kudos: 9





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to put a warning here, I no longer ship Niam. Meaning this is the only Niam content you will get from me from here on out.

One of my favorite things to do is sit and watch the TV with my boyfriend's head laying on my lap. The way his bleach-blond halo falls onto my lap, his intense gaze on the TV, the way that his blue eyes light up with joy when something funny is said or done. It was our daily routine, every morning Niall or I would make breakfast and then we would watch some program that was on the TV most the time Niall would pick a cartoon. But today things were somewhat the same, Niall had chosen to watch Tom and Jerry but halfway through the episode he paused the TV and said, "Li, what is our story? What will we tell our kids when they ask us how we met?"

I honestly did not know how to answer the question I had never given it much thought. Then it hit me, the story of how we met.

"Well, we'll tell them about the day we met, it was on June 10th, 2010. We were just told that we were cut from the X-Factor, we were both crying rivers. I had never seen you before and I immediately wondered how someone could be so cute! Well, when I was just about to leave I heard the beautiful Irish voice that went along with the beautiful boy." I said. Niall blushed and screamed, "OOH THAT'S ME!!!!!" I chuckled at Niall's child-like behavior as I continued, "The boy told me that Simon wanted to see us again. As I walked back to the stage all I could think about was the cute boy that I had seen, I didn't even know his name but I did know that he was adorable. When we got to the stage there was a bunch of other contestants that hadn't made the cut. Then Simon started speaking, 'When I say your name please step forward'" I said in my best "Simon Cowell" voice making Niall laugh.

"'Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik.' When I saw the beautiful boy step up I found out his name. Then I heard Simon say, 'We are going to give you guys a second chance, we are making you guys a band.' I remember being so excited and hugging everyone. And that is the story of us." I said as I heard soft snores coming from Niall's mouth. I could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I've been getting a crap ton of kudos on this story specifically so if you like this and give it kudos and feel comfortable, please tell me why in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
